


Supernatural preferences (+imagines)

by rosegoldotps



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley and reader, Crowley/Reader - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean/Reader - Freeform, F/M, God - Freeform, Lucifer - Freeform, SPN - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, cas, cass - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, castiel and reader - Freeform, castiel/reader - Freeform, chuck - Freeform, chuck and reader, chuck/reader - Freeform, crowley - Freeform, dean and reader, lucifer and reader, lucifer/reader - Freeform, sam and reader - Freeform, sam/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegoldotps/pseuds/rosegoldotps
Summary: As the title says, just Supernatural preferences and imagines. I probably won't do any imagines unless they are requested, so feel free to request anything you want (preferences and imagines). :)Right now I'm writing for:SamDeanCrowleyChuckLuciferCastielAlso, if you want me to add a character, just message me. I can't promise to write everything though. If I don't feel comfortable with a request, don't like the requested character or whatever, I'm probably not gonna write it. I also do male/male and female/female, so feel free to ask for those, too. :) <3Some of these might contain violence, drugs, blablabla.______________________________I don't own Supernatural and/or any other character I will write about. This is a fictional story, none of the events are true and no profit was made from this work. I own nothing but my own ideas. :)





	1. What species you are

**Dean** : Demon

**Sam** : Skinwalker

**Castiel** : Human

**Chuck** : Cupid/Armor

**Crowley** : Hellhound

**Lucifer** : Human


	2. Who you're related to

**Dean** : You are Crowley's biological sister

**Sam** : You are cousin of Charlie

**Castiel** : You are Bobby's daughter

**Chuck** : You are basically related toall angels

**Crowley** : You're not related to anybody, you were 'his' from the beginning

**Lucifer** : You were Cain's best friend

 


	3. How you met

**Dean** :

You used to babysit him when he was still a demon and when Crowley didn't have the time to keep an eye on him. 

One evening Dean caught you guarding him when he was about to break into a house to kill a man who wanted to start a fight back in a bar.

“Listen, I saw you starring at me back at the bar, yesterday in that diner and you're not really good at hiding on the street, so would you cut the crap and tell me who hired you before I stab your pretty eyes out?”, his voice was a dark growl as he pulled a knife out of his jeans and crossed the street to approach you.

You starred at him for a few seconds, amused with how aggressive he was. Crowley told you he had some anger issues, but you were not expecting that kind of anger. Even though you were pretty sure that you could dominate him in a matter of seconds, you just tilted your head and gave him a small smile.

“First of all, I would appreciate you not pointing that thing”, you nodded to the knife, “at me. Besides, why did Crowley let you keep that thing? You seem like you'd kill every single demon you don't like. Which would probably be every single one”, before you were able to continue your little speech, one of his hands cupped your neck and the other one held the knife to your neck, sending a painful shiver through your body.

“Quit playing games, bitch!” Jesus, maybe he should go see a therapist. You couldn't suppress a chuckle.

“Okay, okay, calm down Undertaker!”, you croaked, trying to push him away, in vain. “Look, I'm not gonna kill your or anything.” Dean just laughed an emotionless laugh and pressed the knife harder to your vessel's skin, as his face grew emotionless again. “Doubt you can do that”, his grin was cold but you couldn't shake the thought that it was kinda hot. Besides the little head-canon you got, you just rolled your eyes, tired of being in disadvantage. With a quick motions of your fingers, his own dissolved from your neck and let the knife fall out of his hand. His eyes looked at you with a mixture of confusion and anger. Always that anger. “I promised Crowley to keep an eye on you and you are not going to cause me any trouble, get that? By the way, name's Y/N. Crowley's sister.” With your last two words, his anger disappeared and was replaced with curiosity. Then, one second later, there was disbelief and, again, anger. “Don't fuck with me, now tell me who the hell you are!”

You kept telling him that you weren't lying, but there was no way you could convince him. He was about to attack you, when you snipped your fingers, teleporting the both of you to Crowley, who gave you a 'Really?' look, but soon had a grin on his face when Dean fell to the ground, processing what just happened. When he got up, he glared at your brother, who assured Dean that you weren't a threat and he would not ever try to harm you again. After having, or trying to have, a serious conversation with him, convincing him that you indeed were his sister, the 'new born demon' gave in, still everything but thrilled with the situation.

Still. You spent more time with him, despite Dean's moods and him being him. He still wasn't okay with you babysitting him, but he also knew that trying to kill you would get you in much more trouble than killing any other demons would.

But not killing you didn't mean not hurting you. You kinda became his punchbag when you didn't let him kill other demon's or people. Dean was still a very difficult person, or well, demon, to be around, did not trust you and still wanted to kill every person that he didn't like. It was totally okay with you that he let his anger out on you, since it was a) your plan in the first place and b) you didn't want to cause any trouble for Crowley. Besides, you started to understand Dean's actions. After he beat you up so much you had to get a new vessel, he realized how lucky he was you did that for him, didn't tell it Crowley and tried his best to show any kind of manners. It took a while, but after something that felt like an eternity, you even got best friends. You weren't there when Sam and Castiel turned him human again, but when you met him a few days later, you totally fell for his soul, which gave you kind of a bad reputation in hell, but you did anything but care.

Crowley wasn't very thrilled about it, either, but he was your brother and you were his weak spot. Dean tried to talk you into letting them turn you into a human again, too, but you friendly rejected the offer. It wasn't that you didn't want to be human again. The thought of Dean, Sam and Castiel finally accepting you as a person was actually kind of tempting. But being human again meant giving up your powers, leaving your brother and most of all, dying someday. Again. And that was anything but an option for you.

 

**Sam** :

You were in a bookstore one day, searching for something you haven't read yet. You held a book in your hands that read the title 'Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children' and because you loved to read stuff with a dark touch in it, you were spellbound when you read the first few pages. Just when you were about to realize you should close the book and buy it, an aroused whisper caught your attention.

“Because I didn't read the book yet, Dean! How was I supposed to know he dies?!”, the whisper got louder and the librarian hushed the person. When you looked up from your book you saw two man standing at the bookshelf opposite to you. One of them was about as big as a human being could get, wearing a red plaid shirt with a jeans jacket, dark jeans and some brown boots, holding the third Game of Thrones book, 'A Storm of Swords'. The other one was standing next to him, wearing an olive shirt, leather jacket, worn out jeans and black boots. No book in his hands though, he just stared at the other man, an offended look on his face. The other one hit him with the book, which caused you to laugh quietly.

“You know”, your voice was a whisper so that the librarian wouldn't jump up again, “everyone in that book series dies, basically.”

Both of your opponents shot you two surprised looks, which you returned with a slight smile, concentrating on the taller one. “You wanna know who also dies?”, even though you were just kidding, before you could blink the one with the longer hair widened his eyes and hold his hands up in defense, taking a step towards you. “Nonono, don't! Please just-” “Would you be quiet!”, the librarian, again. You grinned and made a gesture which told him to calm down.

“I'm not gonna spoiler you, relax. Hurry with reading it, though, your friend might not be as nice as me. Nice hair, by the way. Kinda reminds me of Tyrion.”

And with that, the two of you ended up in the motel Sam and Dean stayed in. Sam even invited you for breakfast with him and Dean, that was when you didn't watch out for the silver cutlery in the diner. Dean pointed his gun at you in a matter of seconds. After you realized that they were hunters, you were too afraid to run, so you just tried to explained what you were and tried to convince them that you didn't kill humans. Which was true. It was easier to win Sam's trust, but eventually Dean settled with it, not without threatening to shoot you the second you even thought about killing somebody though.

You spent two more nights with Sam, who was more open minded than you thought he would be. He even saw you turning into your dog-form, a Newfoundland, by accident. That was the moment he started thinking about taking you with him. He never saw something that innocent. Plus, he loved dogs.

When Dean came into the room, you and Sam stopped breathing for a few seconds. Then the older Winchester shook his head in shock.

“That thing is not gonna join us.”

The next few hours were spent with arguments like 'That's insane, she's a fucking dog! No way that is gonna get into baby.' and 'But Dean! She doesn't even kill! Look at her! She's probably more harmless than a fly.' In the end, when you realized that the brothers knew Charlie and they realized you were a cousin of hers, Sam did not just convince Dean but also himself that you were a 'good idea'.

 

 

**Chuck** :

You have been a cupid for forever now. By now you probably possessed your seventieth vessel. Just as you were about to leave the park, where you sealed the destiny of Sarah and Abigail, two young ladies who played in the same volleyball team and ended up getting ice in the park after every training session, you felt the strong presence of another supernatural being. Your eyes scanned the park, a big, goofy smile on your lips, but you could not make out who it was. That was before you saw a relatively small man with a messy beard and a loose green hoody looking at you with a curious expression on his face. He seemed relaxed and his posture gave nothing away about who he was. Not that posturing in a specific way would give away what kind of supernatural being you were. Shaking your head slightly, admonishing yourself to use your brain more often, your smile grew wider as you approached the man who seemed just as happy as you were. Without hesitating, you bend over and threw your arms around the persons neck, squeezing his body tightly. “Hey, you”, you gasped, almost surprised that he hugged you back since people hugging you back did not happen very often. Which didn't mean you stopped doing it. “Hello, Y/N.” His voice was soft but his sublime eyes even softer. With a gesture of his hand, he offered you to sit next to him, so you did.

“Your presence is beautiful”, you didn't know if you meant his looks or the feeling of his supernatural being, so you just settled with not bothering to explain. He just laughed it off, anyways. Actually, it was more like a childish chuckle. You crossed your legs and turned to him, observing his features, just as you realized that he knew your name without you telling him it. “How do you know who I am?”, you didn't question him being a threat or anything like that. Well, you never accused anyone of being a threat, it wasn't your job to judge people. It was your job to love them. Or make them fall in love, whatever.

“I guessed it. Hey, shouldn't you..”, he made a tangled gesture with his hands, “make people fall in love or something?”, your opponent titled his head, still a warm smile on his lips. As much as his beautiful smile and those baby blue eyes made you feel warm and jittery, this time you did notice the meaning behind his words. “I bet you didn't just guess that, did you”, you gave him a 'I caught you'-look and nudged his shoulder before playing with strings of his hoody. Now that you had your 'job' for so long, you were aware that a lot of people didn't like being touched by strangers, but you couldn't resist the feeling of caressing people. And, again to your surprise, he let you be close to him. In fact, he didn't seem to mind at all. Instead of watching you, he now looked across the playground full of kids.

“No, I did not just guess that.” He looked down on himself for a second, his smile fading into somewhat like a grimace, before it flew back to his lips. It took you less than a second to realize that there was something sad building up in him, which made you frown, before you jumped and grabbed his hand to pull him to his feet. “Come on, we'll get you some ice-cream.”

The two of you spent the rest of the day together, him trying to assure you that he was okay while you snored at his answers most of the time and tried to make him laugh. After he told you who he was, you made it to your mission to always give him every bit of love that you carried in your heart. And that was much. After about a year of giving him your love, you realized you did not just give it to him, but that you did in fact love him. Unconditionally. You knew that he was not able to love you more than his other creations, or that he was not allowed to, but you didn't needed him to. You didn't put him under pressure or anything like that. Maybe that was why he started falling for you, anyways.

 

 

**Lucifer** :

Yes, you were a hunter. No, you had no beef with angels, demons, god or lucifer and firmly consisted keeping it that way. Not until four months ago. You knew they existed, but you never questioned their actions. The only thing that mattered to you was that you were a hunter and you were supposed to save people's life's. End of the story. Meaning: when your hallucinations first started and you saw about a hundred demon's everyday, not knowing they were hallucinations, you did not care about them. You just saw them, standing at different places, their black eyes following you everywhere. Yes, you were suspicious. But they never killed or hurt anyone, so you didn't care about them. They weren't your business, as long as they behaved. As you realized they just existed in your head, you muttered a sentence one night that should change your life: “The hell, Lucifer? I thought we were okay?” Of course it was just a phrase and it didn't cross your mind the devil himself could have something to do with the things you saw, after all you were just a little, pathetic human being. You thought. After that sentence, you saw Lucifer everyday for almost two hours.

The first time he appeared to you, you were in a motel room making some research for your next case. He laid on the bed, legs and arms crossed, a malicious but joyful smirk on his lips. His eyes were piercing and it almost seemed like he didn't know you saw him. That was until you rolled your eyes, groaning a quiet “Guess the demons aren't fucking enough now.” You had no idea why, but somehow you knew it was him. You still thought your mind was playing tricks on you, but you knew it was him.

He frowned, then all of a sudden his expression lightened and a ravishing smile spread across his face. You raised your eyebrows at him, studying his body language. He seemed way more real then the demons. Then again, he was the devil. He was supposed to look.. more gloomy, right? Thinking about it, gloomy wasn't the right choice of words. More alive? Well that's ironic. You gave up finding the right words to describe him and kept starring at him, instead. Hallucinations or not, the devil was laying on your bed, you would never again have to chance to see him. That's what you thought. Naive, little you.

“Do you like what you're seeing, gorgeous?”, like his eyes, his voice was a mixture of fierceness but also loveliness. What the hell. You gave him a grin and nodded in agreement.

“Very much. Finally one of you talks to me”, you mused, not sure whether that was a good or a bad thing. Oh come on, Y/N! How was that supposed to be a good thing. Now you're going nuts. Great. You didn't even know why you started talking to him in the first place. Same as him, because judging his expression, he thought you would do anything but answer him or paying him any attention at all. His eyes were big, his eyebrows raised and his mouth slightly open.

“Do you like what you're hearing, gorgeous?”, you imitated him amused.

The next four months the two of you had hour-long conversations. About the hunter life, about hell, about food and animals. You even talked to him when you were in public places, not giving two shits about people starring at you for talking to the air.

One night you were laying in your bed, curled up in the thin motel blanket, when the two of you were talking again.

“After all there are Skinwalkers, so why can't they just posses dogs?”

“I lost it. Completely, didn't I?”, you narrowed your eyes to see him sitting in the chair across from you, where you sat the first time you saw him.

“What are you taking about?”, for the first time in four months, you could hear actual concern in his voice. He had a worried expression, at least from what you could see in the damped light.

“You. The demon's disappeared, yeye great. But you're still hear, I won't stop talking to you, because so what, why should I. And I don't even care. I mean, shouldn't I at least consider therapy? Or some shit like that?”, you felt panic rising in your body and soon started to hyperventilate.

After about half an hour of Lucifer trying to calm you down, you finally caught your breath and snuggled up in his arms. He was a hallucination, right? So what, he wasn't real, he was nice and you liked your imaginary friend. The fact that he was supposed to be the devil didn't bother you a bit.

Until he began telling you the truth. He told you that the demon's were indeed hallucination's, but that he was not. You didn't believe him, of course, thinking your mind just wanted to trick you more. That was when he commanded you to get dressed and go to the next supermarket. It was late in the evening and almost no one way there. When the two of you entered, the cashier greeted you. Just you. Lucifer told you to get some water or whatever you wanted, so you crabbed a bag of chips, a bottle of water and went to the cashier again. This time, he looked at Lucifer. “Weren't you just alone? I'm sorry, I must not have seen you. Hello.” With that, you almost felt your eyes falling out of your head.

You had a very long discussion with him which lead to the arrangement that he would never put you through something like what happened the last months ago again, but would still visit you as often as he could, because you couldn't deny that no matter how insane it sounded, you liked him.

 

 

**Crowley** :

You were kneeling on the ground, next to about six other people who you've never seen in your life, hands tied behind your backs. The only thing you had in common with them was one thing: You were dead. And in hell, as far as you could tell. Some of them were crying, begging for mercy. One man, probably in his fifties, started yelling about how he would skin the one who put them in this situation. 'You wanna fight the devil?', you thought sceptically, but instead just muttered a short “Just shut up”, which caused him to give you a deadly glare. You ignored it and took a look at your surroundings. The room you were in was dark, no windows, just a large door. A few candles decorated some old wooden tables, lightning the room just enough to see as much as one needed to see. The floor was wet, the liquid red. Great. Directly in front of you were four steps that led to something like a throne, also made out of wood, the backrest covered in a bordeaux cloth material. The pattern carved into it were beautiful. The realization of who that throne belonged to hit you and your moth slightly parted. There wasn't enough time to process your thoughts, because just then the big door flew open and the footsteps behind you came nearer.

“Oh come on, guys! Three of them are already crying! Get them out of here. Now!” The voice resembled a thunder and one man and a woman, both dressed in neatly suits, dragged the two panicking woman out of them room. Then there was screaming. Lots of it. You clenched your teeth and squeezed your eyes together. You knew you would go to hell after you died. You didn't expect any colourful clouds, rainbows or unicorns. You knew what you did and you knew it would have consequences. But accepting it didn't mean you like it. You heard the footsteps get closer and when you opened your eyes carefully, two new shoes stood in front of you.

The man in front of you looked nothing like what you expected him to look like. Well, you weren't exactly sure what you expected, but definitely not 'that'. His relatively short figure was also dressed in a neat suit, a dark red tie around his neck. His green eyes were staring intensively at you for a moment.

“I am not Lucifer, dear.” His eyes snapped back and inspected the other four people next to you that were left. You frowned and watched him walking to the throne, sitting down on it. If he wasn't Lucifer, then who the hell was he? “I am not going to make this a huge thing. Name's Crowley, king of hell. And one of you is going to be the lucky one who doesn't have to go to hell. Well, you already are in hell, but.. you'll get it when it's time.”

The king of hell. Who would've thought. You watched him curious of what he would say or do next, but he just crossed his legs and inspected all of the faces in front of him. Then he snapped his fingers and there was a cold breeze, followed by two low, bestial growls. You raised your eyebrows in confusion, staring at the empty space Crowley looked over to.

“W-What is that?”, the woman next to you croaked. You didn't understand her fear – there was nothing there, was there? Your question got answered by something invisible tearing the woman apart brutally. You watched as her guts left her stomach and disappeared seconds later. Instead of losing your shit like the man to her right, you looked over to the king of hell.

“What is that?”, your voice wasn't as stabile as you wanted it to be, but he still lifted his eyebrows, looking at you as if you made him a compliment.

“That, my dear”, he got up to his feet and walked down to you. The flesh massacre stopped. You felt a another cold breeze directly in front of you and saw blood dripping down on your jeans from something blurry.

“Is a hellhound.” Your eyes widened as the blurry creature gained more and more structure, until the enormous dog was clearly visible.

“He's beautiful”, you gasped. You've never been the one to judge aggressive animals. Especially not now with you being you. After slaughtering those family five days ago, you swore you'd never judge any aggressive acts again. You looked up at the hellhound, smiling at his glowing red eyes.

“What?”, Crowley's dubious voice ripped you out of your thoughts. You turned to him, the smile on your lips turning cold.

“What do I have to do? ''To be the lucky one who doesn't have to go to hell'?”, you questioned, titling your head a bit.

You could read his features like a book. They went from 'Is she serious?' to 'That's my girl' in about 0.3 seconds.

That day you became one of his hellhounds. The difference between you and the other hounds was: you just turned into one of them when you had to do your job. Crowley liked you so much, he let you wear your human vessel the rest of the time.

 

 

**Castiel** :

Ever since your dad died, you traveled and worked with the Winchester brothers. You've grown up together, especially Sam and you shared a very strong bond since he always stayed with you when your dad, John and Dean went hunting. Just like the boys, you always knew what they were hunting. It affected you in many ways and you always tried to stay out of it, just like Sam. Until Bobby died. Sam and Dean tried to talk you out of joining them, but there way no way you'd live your 'normal' life again.

So here you were, tone year later, in a hotel with the brothers, slipping on some shorts and a black tank top before you brushed your wet hair and stepped out of the small bathroom.

Opening the door, you did not see what you expected to see. Instead of just Sam and Dean, there was a third man sitting on your bed, digging through a small bag which contained some toothpaste, a toothbrush and some small containers which seemed to contain pills. You raised your brows in confusion, your mouth slightly parted. The boys seemed totally relaxed, so you guessed the man wasn't a threat. If he wasn't a threat and sat on your bed like it was the most normal thing ever, why the hell didn't you know him?

You cleared your throat to get some attention. Sam and Dean looked at you in surprise while the other man looked up from the toothpaste so you could see his piercing blue eyes, something like a mix of confusion and curiosity in his face.

“Y/N!”, Dean gasped, scratching the back of his neck.

“Dean”, you replied, still keeping eye contact with the stranger who looked completely calm.

“That's, um, Castiel”, Sam helped his brother and looked at you with the apologizing smile of his. “Castiel, that's Y/N. Bobby's daughter.”

Your eyebrows shot up even higher, as your chin almost touched the ground. The angel! They've told you so much about him and you always wondered when you would finally meet him. This was most definitely not how you expected your first meeting to look like. But that didn't keep your eyes from filling with the same curiosity Castiel's eyes were filled with.

“I assume you are Y/N, then?”, his voice was low but friendly.

“Uh, yes. Nice to finally meet you, I guess?”, you felt a bit uncomfortable with how you looked in front of him. Wet hair, old tank top and some of Sam's boxers, what a great outfit to meet an angel.

“No, you look fine. I think they fit you better than Sam”, the angel stated, soothing your mind. Even though his words seemed to be kinda funny to you, his expression was drop dead serious. Sam gave you a confused look, but instead of responding, you just gave him a 'I'll tell you later, not important'-look and gave him a warm smile before turning to Castiel again.

You nodded, thanking him silently, before sitting down on Dean's bet, who realized the bed-situation. “So, uh, Cas. You gonna book a room or what?”, his voice sounded tired and like he wasn't in the mood for any arguments. Either Castiel didn't notice, or he didn't care.

“No, I'll stay here.” And with that, he kept digging through the brown bag. Dean looked at him and you could see the 'You little fucker' expression on his face, which made you grin.

“Oh, okay. We'll have a slumber party. Braid Sam's hair?”, you couldn't hold your laughter and soon Sam joined you. Dean shot you both a death glare.

“Where you gonna sleep?”, he asked the angel, who looked up from his bag confused.

“I don't sleep.” Again, his face was the most serious one you've ever seen. That caught your attention. He didn't? Like, never?

“No, never”, he answered the question in your head and you frowned, wondering if he always read minds. He didn't answer that one.

“Okay, well I need my four hours. Three of the four of us sleep and there's only three beds, so..” “I'll watch over you. I can stand.” Castiel answered instantly, looking kind of offended that Dean thought he wouldn't watch over them. You looked to Sam who was at your right and mentioned for him to come a little closer. He bent down to hear your whisper.

“Is he always.. watching over you, when you sleep?”, you didn't know what to think of the idea and looked a bit taken aback. Sam just laughed a quiet laugh and shook his head.

“That's not gonna happen”, Dean's voice got a bit angrier, but this time Castiel seemed to notice.

“I will see you tomorrow, then.” The angel looked over to you, a tiny smile on his lips.

“Sleep tight, Y/N. Do not let the bed bugs bite you.” With that, he disappeared.


	4. When you realized you love him

**Dean** : You knew he owned your heart the second you two met after Sam and Castiel turned him human again.You met at a diner, when you entered Dean was already sitting at a small table and had ordered two coffees and breakfast. By now he was all over his food, shoving waffles and bacon into his mouth like there was no tomorrow. You stood there for a few seconds, watching him as you tried to hold back your laughter. The feeling of his soul was so strong, you could swear any supernatural being within a radius of 100km would feel it.

You could feel his soul and something inside of you made you think you still had one, too. There was so much darkness, sorrow and sadness. But at the same time it felt like the most heroic soul you've ever seen. He would do everything for the people he loved. Everything. You did not just love him for his dark side, not just for his good side. You loved him for that he could make you feel love.

When you finally sat down in front of him, he looked up from his plate, his mouth full with food while he gave you a silly smile. You loved him.

 

**Sam** : The two of you laid in bed one day. Sam and Dean had a day off and you, well, you didn't join them often when it came to hunting, because you weren't a hunter and probably would never be a 'real' one, but they accepted you as part of their family. You wanted to go out for change but it was raining like hell so that you decided to stay in the bunker they've discovered a few weeks ago.

While Sam read a book, you finished a tv show on his Laptop, you lying on the top of him, the Laptop on his chest. He started ranting about the book and basically 'lost his shit' when one of his favourite characters died. It went on for about fifteen minutes. You just lay there, stopped your show and watched him, listening to his voice, which got a bit louder every minute.

That was what made you realize how much you adored him. How he got into books so fast, how he tried to make the best out of every bad situation. He never gave up, he always tried to make you laugh when you were sad. He loved his family, Dean, more than he loved himself.

 

 

**Castiel** : You've known Castiel for quite a while now and by now you did not just like him, but loved him. Well, not romantically, just like you loved Sam and Dean. That's what you thought. You got used to his not-human-like appearance, his 'different' behaviour and not traceable actions. It was adorable when he didn't get Dean's dirty jokes, Sam's book references or your ironic sayings.

One time when you went hunting alone (which, thank god, happened pretty often since you convinced Sam and Dean that you weren't a baby anymore and could take care of yourself), you ended up exorcising two demons, god knows how you managed to do that, and slid down a wall, your forehead resting on your knees. Your breathing was heavy as you tried to calm yourself down, listening to the crickets outside the little farm. Then, suddenly, you felt a cool breeze in front of you. You didn't have to look up to know who it was.

“Why did you come here alone, Y/N?”, Castiel's voice was low and you could clearly her the concern in his voice. Your Y/E/C eyes met his crazy blue ones and you slightly shook your head, giving him a quiet laugh.

“I'm sorry, Cas, but there's no Starkweather to my Fugate yet”, you joked. Sometimes you shocked yourself with how much knowledge you had about serial killers. The angel just titled his head and looked as if he waited for you to explain your words. You raised your eyebrows at him, but weren't really surprised that he, once again, didn't get your ironic saying.

“I'm fine, don't worry okay? Shouldn't you be, like, watching souls in heaven and stuff?”, you mused as you got up and brushed some dirt off your jeans.

“The souls are fine. I have bigger priorities right now. Do you want me to find you a 'Starkweather'?”, he asked innocently. You looked at him and wanted to hug the holy hell out of him, but bursted out of laughter and realized how your heart was his.

 

**Chuck** : You didn't know you were actually in love with Chuck, until another cupid addressed it. You were usually always on the run since your job wasn't really one where you could take a break. And you didn't care, because you loved it so much, there was nothing you would rather do. Despite that, it was kinda refreshing to sit down for a few minutes with another cupid.

You didn't know you have been talking for a solid thirty minutes, until your friend hushed you by laying her hand on your shoulder, giving you a small grin.

“You've been talking about nothing but that Chuck-guy, Y/N. Why don't you just... ask him out?”

You looked at her as if she has just told a horrible joke and shook your head, laughing nervously, but also irritated.

“Why would I do that?”

“Because”, the brunette cupid explained, “you're acting like a teenager in love. Trust me, I've seen it”, she laughed.

You frowned and looked up at the sky, remembering yesterdays evening, where you waited for Chuck to fall asleep in the Winchester's bunker after a fight with Amara. He was laying in a guest room, at least it looked like that, and was curled up in a relatively thin blanket. You searched an hour to find a thicker one, but when you finally found it and stepped into the room again, he was already asleep. You covered him up and sat on the ground in front of him, legs crossed. You watched him the whole night until you had to leave to do your job. When you were about to leave the room, you heard his sleepy voice.

“Thanks, Y/N. I appreciate you doing this for me.”

You looked over your shoulder, but he was already asleep again. A small smile appeared on your face.

“You're right”, you told your friend who was waiting for a reply. “I am utterly in love with him.”

 

**Crowley** : The Winchesters found out about you, or rather your story, when they asked Crowley for help in a case. You weren't their biggest fan, but since your master seemed to have a liking on them, you acted friendly towards them, still trying to avoid their presence. You didn't like that Crowley trusted them even though he told you about their backstory and how they betrayed him more than just once. But hey, he was the boss, so he should now what was good for business and what was not, right?

One day Crowley sent you to talk to the brothers because he had a meeting with some demons, or at least he told you so, so you met the two at some abandoned parking spot. About half of the conversation dealt with how they needed for Crowley to hurry with whatever he promised to get for them. As far as you could understand, he told them to get them some sort of a magical stone. But then, Sam and Dean began to address something else.

“We have a spell, Y/N.” Sam tried to win your trust.

“Come on! Don't tell me you want to work for that schmock forever”, Dean hissed.

“We can solve the hellhound-spell and you'll never have to see him again.” Sam knew that the last part wasn't really correct, but you knew what he meant. And you hated it. Every bit of it. In your four years of being Crowley's hellhound, you have not once thought about living a normal human life again. Not without him. In that moment, when you realized you gave up every chance for a human life just to be with him, you realized that you loved him.

 

 

**Lucifer** : You had some hunter friends but of course none of them knew that you were working with the devil. Well, you weren't exactly working with him, you were friends with him. Which was probably worse. But, every once in a while you and your best friend decided to take a day off so the two of you went out eating. You had a really deep conversation, which didn't happen very often since every time you had a day off, you wanted to talk about everything but work. This night was different though. You talked about the universe, about religion, destiny and death. Eventually you both just sat there in silence, smiling at each other while eating your food.

“I met Lucifer.” Your words came out so quickly, you weren't sure you actually said them until you saw your besties expression. Oh man, you were going to get shit for that.

Your opponent asked you about a thousand questions, most of them were basically “Why didn't you tell me earlier!?” and “Are you serious or just nuts?” It took you half an hour to explain your situation and you were pretty happy with how professional you kept it, until your best friend gave you a look that said it all. “He's the devil! I'm surprised he didn't kill you yet. You know what that freak did, how can you even LIKE him?!” That made you angry. You started to explain his behavior and even found excuses to things you couldn't explain. That's when you realized you did more than just like him. You found excuses for the devil's terrible actions, but you didn't care.

 

 


	5. Nicknames

Dean's nickname for you: Babe

Your nickname for Dean: Handsome or Kitten (the latter one just to tease him)

 

Sam's nickname for you: Shorty

Your nickname for Sam: Waterfall or Sammy

 

Castiel's nickname for you: He always calls you by your real name, because he finds it so beautiful

Your nickname for Castiel: Pumpkin (The first time you called him that he told you that he had no pumpkin but he would get you one if you wanted to, which made you laugh for almost half an hour)

 

Chuck's nickname for you: Lovebird

Your nickname for Chuck: Dearie

 

Crowley's nickname for you: Pups

Your nickname for Crowley: King or Crowls

 

Lucifer's nickname for you: Gorgeous   
Your nickname for Lucifer: Assbutt (He told you how Castiel once called Michael that and even though you knew how angry he was about it, you found it pretty funny – and cute)

 


	6. How you cuddle #1

****

**Dean:** You loved cuddling together. It was not just you who felt save in his arms, but him feeling save in yours. He takes comfort in your arms, which is something he rarley had when he was a kid (and still, when he hadn't met you yet).The two of you barley cuddle in bed because you two need your space in there. Most of the time Sam would find you tangled up on the couch. You would either lay on your side, on top of Dean, teasingly leaving kiss marks on his neck, with him protectively wrapping one arm around you and the other one behind his head, or you would sit with your back against his chest, your hands massaging his thighs, while he had both arms wrapped around your body, his lips on your neck.

You also loved cuddling in the Impala, although that one was a bit difficult. Whenever you didn't find a motel and it was just you and him, without Sam, you would share the backseat. Since there wasn't much room in the first place, you would be the big spoon and Dean the small one. He would argue to be the big one but would give up in the end and you knew he secretly liked being the small one. Your legs were tangled together and his hand reached back to lay on your hip, on which he drew small circles with his thumb until you fell asleep.

 

 

**Sam:** Even though you both really enjoyed cuddling together, it wasn't something you needed to do every day 24/7. You knew Sam had lots of work, so it was rather that you two appreciated all the cuddle-alone-time together, rather than forcing it into your schedule. Most of the times Sam and you were cuddling together, Sam would usually be working on a case. When you would find him sitting at the big table in the bunker-hall, you would get yourself another chair, place in behind him and wrap your arms around his torso, trying not to disturb his work, and lay your head on his back. Other times you would give him a massage. When he was working on his bed, sitting with his back against the wall and his legs stretched out in front of him, you would make yourself comfortable between his legs, your head on his thigh, so he could place his laptop on your back, while one of his hands usually stroke your hair.

When Sam wouldn’t work, each of you would have your backs leaned against one end of the sofa, your legs stretched out and tangled together, his fingers wrapped around your ankles, always careful not to touch your soles, since you were incredibly ticklish and would end up kicking him _accidentally_.

 

 

**Castiel:** When you first started dating, you didn't cuddle that often, because Cas was more of a loving-someone-mentally-guy, then the physical type. Which you loved him even more for. But as time passed, the two of you got more intimate. Cuddling was something that was actually more intimate for you two than sex was, as weird as that sounds. You would find yourselves cuddled up in your bed in the bunker, each laying on your sides, facing each other, fingers intertwined while you were looking at each other, your leg casually placed on top of his.  

 Often you would not say a word for about two hours, laying in silence while looking at each other, taking in every little detail about the other one. On other days Castiel would tell you stories about when he was on hunts with Sam and Dean, or stories about angels and demons. He loved tracing the light blue veins on your neck with his fingertips, or the contours of your lips. Sometimes he would just cup your cheek with one of his hands and ask you to totally random questions, like if you preferred snow or rain, what your favorite color was, if you believed in aliens and so on. You would answer him truthfully, often learning new things about yourself as he made you think about things you've never thought about.  


	7. How you cuddle #2

****

 

**Chuck:** One would find you cuddling constantly. You basically couldn't keep your hands off of each other. You knew that Chuck could probably live without it for a few days, but since your love for him was stronger than it would probably be if you weren't cupid, he understood and still enjoyed every second with you. With time you got less clingy and stopped worrying about losing him, but every time you had some alone time you two would jump on the couch and lay in each others arms. You would often watch Netflix together, with him laying on his stomach and you laying on top of him, resting your chin in the curve between his shoulder and neck, often playing with his curls while he would comment on the shows you watched, often just criticizing little plotholes.  

You also loved cuddling when you went for breakfast or dinner in a Diner. You would chose a table with a bench in the corner of the local, leaning your back against the wall, so your legs would be streched out on the bank and you sat horizontally to the table. Chuck would lift your legs and sit vertical to the table with your legs on his thighs, massaging them with one of his hands while eating his food with his free one.  

 

 

 

**Crowley:** People would never see the two of you cuddling in public. Hell, you barley held hands when someone was around. More specific: You barley held hands or touched in any other way, when there was business. It wasn't because you didn't like physical contact, because you loved it. It was for practical reasons. If people saw you bonding together, they would assume you are each others weaknesses, which was a no go. Of course you were, indeed, each others weaknesses, but that didn't mean other people needed to know.  

So, normally the only times you cuddled was when you were in bed, which consisted of him laying on his back and you simply snuggled into his side, one arm over his torso. You would listen to him being  as open with you as he wasn't with any other person, while he would listen to you being the sweetest part of yourself only he knew of. It was nothing special, but it made you feel close to him and you didn't need anything more. Although, on special evenings when Crowley and you had more time than you thought you had, you would take a bath together. He would jump in first so you could lay against his back. You would gently let the washcloth ran against his arms, while Crowley rubbed his hands softly against your back, so you were both cleaning each other up.  

 

 

**Lucifer:** Lucifer and you would have the weirdest cuddle positions ever. You didn't always feel the need to hang around each others necks constantly (although he loved touching your butt at least twice a day), but when you did feel like it, oh did everyone notice. You didn't care if the Winchesters were around because of a job – you would sit in his lap, arms around his neck, your head against his shoulder, playing with the short hair that ended in his neck. When Crowley shyly visited you in a motel because there was trouble with hell – you would not even try to get up from the bed, where both of you would lay on your backs, your arm lazily laying across his chest, his leg carelessly thrown over your thighs (it may have looked uncomfortable, but you sure as hell couldn't think of any better way to feel his closeness). It didn't bother you when Castiel and Chuck burst into your motel room because when they first found out you two were together, they thought Lucifer manipulated you – you would sit on the kitchen counter, Lucifer with his back to you, your legs wrapped around his waist, while he was stirring a small bowl with eggs in it to make breakfast. You'd let your hands run across his strong arms, bury your face in the small of his neck and he'd teasingly wiggle his butt against the place between your legs, making you laugh even louder when you saw Castiel's and Crowley's faces.  


End file.
